RFID system is a non-contact automatic identification technology, including an electronic tag and a reader; the RFID technology identifies a target object automatically through a radio frequency signal and acquires related data; and the identification operation needs no manual intervention and is applicable to various severe environments. The RFID technology can identify high-speed moving objects and can identify a plurality of electronic tags simultaneously, with a fast and convenient operation.
RFID control system generally consists of an electronic tag (radio frequency electronic tag) and a reader. A certain format of electronic data is stored in the electronic tag to serve as the identification information of a to-be-identified object. Generally, the reader sends a command to the electronic tag, the electronic tag transmits the stored identification data back to the reader according to the received command of the reader. This type of communication is implemented in a non-contact mode by utilizing the space coupling of alternating magnetic field or electromagnetic field and by utilizing the modulation and demodulation techniques of radio frequency signal; that is to say, the reader sends an air interface command to the electronic tag and the electronic tag responds to the command of the reader, thereby implementing the communication between the reader and the electronic tag.
The control rule and program of an existing RFID control system are fixed and cannot be overwritten, which can be applied to one scene only; for example, the control rule order of a certain scene is fixed as: Detecting, Authenticating, LED Displaying and Barrier Opening; then the control rule order cannot be changed to be: Detecting, Authenticating, Barrier Opening and LED Displaying. If the control rule order needs to be modified, the code must be overwritten by manufacturers only; so the operation complexity is increased and inflexibility is caused.
In addition, in the existing RFID control system, several peripheral equipments are generally controlled by a single base station controller; in this way, each base station controller needs to lead out many peripheral interfaces; then, maintenance and moving are very inconvenient.
Therefore, how to implement, by the RFID control system, the flexible control on peripheral equipment, the reduction of complexity and the applicability to the usage in various scenes is the technical problem needed to be solved in the industry.